


[PODFIC] Lift Each Other Up

by lalabob11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Almost Drowning, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Concussions, F/M, Flooding, Gen, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffed Together Running For Their Lives, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Slavery (mentioned), Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11
Summary: The mission went well. Then they tried to leave and everything went wrong. Hera and Kanan, injured, end up running for their lives in unfamiliar, hostile territory, chased by slavers, and having to hide in a cave, waiting for rescue that might never come. Written in the 2018 JediFest AlienApril exchange for gondalsqueen.





	[PODFIC] Lift Each Other Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lift Each Other Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169090) by [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn). 



**Length** : 00:40:34

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/Lift%20Each%20Other%20Up.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/Lift%20Each%20Other%20Up.m4a)




End file.
